


Mojoworld with 100% more Spider-Man

by SterlingSilver



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Episode: Mojoworld, Not Really Character Death, first published fanfic! yay!, idk how to tag, the other avengers are there too but only for like, two seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterlingSilver/pseuds/SterlingSilver
Summary: Spider-Man chooses the wrong night to take advantage of his connections in high places and sleep over at Avengers Tower. Now he’s stuck in some kind of alien tournament with two Avengers who have serious issues with talking about their problems.aka: my sister asked me to write this, I did and it’s terrible, and I decided to publish it anyway
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Mojoworld with 100% more Spider-Man

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the first official fanfic I’ve ever finished. To be honest, I’m not really in either of these fandoms (at least not anymore), but I’m kinda proud of it, if only because it’s finished. The writing is... not good, but whatever, this is good as it gets.

Peter Parker was famous in his high school for being the quiet, nerdy, wimpy kid. He would allow himself to go through ‘Locker Knocker Time’ just to avoid a conflict. He never stood up for himself. He was shy and fumbled with words. In other words, he was the last person anyone would expect to be the quick-talking, ultra-confident (yeah, right) friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man.

Thing was, Peter was a lot smarter than people gave him credit for, and not just in the sciences. He’d become the master of concealing his identity, hiding both his Spider-Man persona behind his Peter Parker persona, and hiding his own insecurities behind his jokes and dry wit.

And he wasn’t the only one who tried to hide his fear of being not good enough behind a cocky facade - another man who did just that was none other than Tony Stark, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. It was probably this shared trait (albeit being one neither of them wanted to admit to) that was behind their unlikely friendship - that and the fact that Peter still idolised Tony Stark despite having been disillusioned with the ‘cool superhero act’ he put up, and the fact that Tony saw something of his younger self in the boy, and had an urge (not that he realised it) to be a sort of protective, father figure that he himself had never had (you and every other adult male in the Marvel Universe, Tony).

At any rate, it was this bond that allowed Peter to get away with a lot more than other heroes of his age and status, and this included inviting himself to Avenger’s tower for a sleepover because he felt like it, and totally not because his Aunt May was out the house and he had an irrational fear of being left alone and abandoned so he couldn’t sleep in an empty house.

Unfortunately, Peter’s life could never be easy. 

Peter was first clued in to the fact that he may have picked the wrong night to come to Avenger’s Tower when he was awoken at stupid am by a fear-filled shriek, followed by a very familiar roar. Peter sighed, quickly pulling on his Spider-Man mask (he was already wearing his suit, as he often did - just in case). It seemed that Hulk had been angered by something, and Spidey was pretty certain he was the only person here who could calm him down - no offence to the other Avengers, but they didn’t seem to understand the fact that Hulk was basically a toddler in a massive green body.

Despite Spidey’s limited experience with the Avengers, he wasn’t surprised when he saw that the one on the receiving end of Hulk’s rage was Hawkeye. Hawkeye himself was standing with his back to the massive window of the tower, looking panicked but defiant. Hulk had him backed into a corner, and Spider-Man knew that if he didn’t intervene, Hawkeye would end up as badly-dressed toothpaste. At the same time he didn’t want to hurt anyone/get smashed into substantially better-dressed toothpaste. So, he did what he did best - he made an impulse decision that would probably hurt him later. 

Who would’ve thought all it took was a pillow?

Hulk was preparing to do smash Hawkeye into pulp when his vision was obstructed by a throw pillow, sling with impressive accuracy by a certain web-headed hero.  
He turned his head and sure enough, Bug-Man was hanging from the ceiling.  
“What’s all the yelling about, Big Green? I can appreciate wanting to let it all out, but there are people who prefer sleeping over smashing.”  
Hulk opened his mouth to explain himself, but Hawkeye got in first.  
“He’s bent out of shape over one of his stupid glass animals that fell!”

“Glass animals?” Spidey was confused for a second - then, he remembered - one particularly stormy day when Hulk had come to him needing to blow off a little steam, specifically by eating every single hotdog in Manhattan. He’d spent most the time eating (as Spidey had spent most the time worrying about the rapidly increasing bill), but in between wieners he’d mentioned something about collecting a glass animal by some guy called Florian - as a part of what he called ‘The Zoo’, which seemed pretty important to him.

“Did you... mess with Hulk’s stuff? Dude, for someone who’s meant to be one of Earth’s Mightiest Heroes, that’s pretty low.”

“You know what else is pretty low?” Hawkeye retorted, in a last ditch effort to get Spider-Man on his side. “Eating all the damn pickles in the tower! I mean, seriously! What am I meant to put in my sandwich now?”

Spidey mentally facepalmed.

With every passing second, Hulk was getting angrier and smash-ier. Spider-Man knew if he didn’t de-escalate the situation immediately, the Avengers would go from seven to six. Wait, would he become Hawkeye’s replacement? Maybe he should let nature take its course...

No, he couldn’t let Hawkeye get smashed. He quickly slung his way over to the two Avengers, placing himself between them. Turning to Hulk, he let his quick-talking do the work.  
“I’m sure he didn’t mean it Hulk. Hawkeye’s just - like that, you know? He’s gonna apologise and this’ll all be over with, right?” At this point, he turned to Hawkeye, giving him a pointed look from behind his mask, begging him to cooperate. But then, Hawkeye was an Avenger, and that position seemed to come with a healthy side of arrogance, and an unwillingness to listen to reason.

“I’m not apologising until he apologises!”  
“No! You apologise!” Hulk took a step forward, seemingly forgetting that Spider-Man was in between him and his target. Hawkeye also seemed to become conveniently blind to Spidey’s presence. He drew his bow, pointing the arrow at Hulk, as if his tiny stick was gonna do anything against the Hulk.  
“Take one step closer, I dare you!”  
“Hawkeye-“  
“Dare me? You dare me?”  
“Hulk, no-“  
Hulk charged. Spidey tried to stop him. And, because it was the Hulk, he failed.

Before Spidey could do anything other than scream loudly, the three heroes were hurtling out of the window and towards the gum-ridden New York pavement.  
“Bet you’re sorry now!”  
“Sorry? Now I’m glad your stupid doll fell!”  
“DOLL?!”  
“Can’t- breathe-“  
They hit the ground with a resounding thud, and Spider-Man was pretty sure he heard the crunch of brittle Spider-bones breaking.  
“Ouch... my everything...”  
He lay on the ground, trying to get over the pain, as Hawkeye and Hulk stood up to assess their surroundings. Spidey was in no hurry to do that, and instead opted to stare at the floor.  
The clean, metal floor?  
Oh schnitzel, this wasn’t New York.

Spidey stood up, ignoring the rapidly fading pain (thanks, healing factor!), and quickly came to the same conclusion that Hawkeye and Hulk had - they were in some kind of alien ship. Before he had a chance to get his bearings, however, a large door in the side of the room they were in opened out to reveal a huge stadium full of cheering alien species, and the opposite wall began moving forward, pushing them towards the arena. Hulk immediately jumped down into the arena. Spidey wasn’t as keen to see what was going on down there. Instead, his eyes were drawn to a large television screen that projected to the audience, which displayed a cheesy, badly designed graphic that said ‘HULK and special guest’.

Guest. Just one. Did they... not know he was there?

The wall became one with the arena walls, and Hawkeye was forced to join Hulk on the ground. Spider-Man had no such troubles, being able to stick to walls. In other circumstances, he might’ve saved Hawkeye his fall, but at the moment he was too annoyed with him for his part in this whole fiasco. Instead, he watched as some kind of weird giant alien bug was released into the arena, and began chasing Hawkeye, much to Spidey’s amusement.

Hulk - who was stoically ignoring his screeching teammate - glanced up at Spider-Man from the ground, and gave him a wry smile that said ‘We’ve got this, you just stay put.’ (Funnily enough, Spidey got those kind of looks a lot, although they normally weren’t smiles so much as exasperated scowls). Normally, Spider-Man would be inclined to ignore this signal, but Hulk was a trusted friend, plus watching Hawkeye run around like a headless chicken was way too funny. Instead he opted to be a fly on the wall (ironic, he knew) and watch the battle take place.

But before he could see Hulk kick the alien bug’s slimy butt, a loud announcement suddenly flared up on the screen, as a man with too many chins to count appeared.

“It’s MOJOPOCALYPSE!”  
(Spidey cringed, both at the offensively high volume on his sensitive ears, and the cringey-ness of the statement.)  
“Tonight’s combatants... the emerald giant... the incredible... the insatiable... HULK!”  
The screen then lit up with a picture of Hulk, looking as mean as ever, and the crowd cheered.  
“And... a human, hitch-hiking parasite that shoots sharp sticks... this guy!”  
Now the screen displayed a significantly less impressive picture of Hawkeye, and Spidey had to keep himself from laughing.  
“And finally, reigning mojopocalypse champion... TORGO!”  
The crowd’s cheers broke the sound barrier and Spidey’s poor eardrums at the mention of this Torgo - he was popular, Spidey guessed.

And that wasn’t all he could figure out - one, he now knew for certain that they hadn’t realised he was here, two, Hulk had been their main target and he and Hawkeye were just extras, and three, they were in some kind of alien battling arena. But who was Torgo?

Spidey was interrupted from his thoughts by what sounded like a loud crash. He looked up ...

... just in time to see Hulk get sent crashing through the hull of the ship into the expanse of space.

Spidey froze. Had he just watched his friend die?

The scream ripped out of his throat late as he tried to process what he’d just witnessed. But he couldn’t be left alone to his horror - because now Hawkeye was being cornered by a giant of an alien, robotic and strong and huge.

This was Torgo. This was the one who killed his friend. And that was all that mattered.

Still screaming in anguish, Spider-Man leapt down from the wall, thinking about how he could have prevented this, thinking about how he was stuck on a warship with no-one but Hawkeye for company, but mostly thinking about how the man who had killed Hulk was about to do the same to Hawkeye and he couldn’t let that happen, couldn’t let someone die again-

He slammed into Torgo amid shocked cries and gasps, not even thinking about using his webs - this was personal. Torgo flailed for a moment, then threw Spidey away from him. Spidey hit the ground hard, winded, trying to get up. Stupid, so stupid, he should’ve used his webs, shouldn’t have been so fixated on revenge-

-and now Torgo was standing over him, both fists raised, and Spidey braced himself for the impact that he was certain even his healing factor couldn’t fix-

-but the impact never happened, because Hawkeye had shot a rope arrow at Torgo, binding his arms together and causing him to overbalance and fall - backwards, thankfully for Spidey’s ribs. Torgo broke free of his bonds in seconds, but seconds were all Spidey needed, and the two stood up at the same time, facing off against the other. Torgo drew his fist back.

“Torgo smash!”  
“THATS MY LINE!”

Torgo didn’t turn quick enough to block the massive green fist that slammed into him with the force of a freight train - a fist that Spidey thought he would never see again.

Hulk was back? Hulk was back!

Still reeling from losing then regaining his biggest friend in the span of a minute, Spidey could only watch as Hulk pummelled the robotic alien, sending him flying across the arena in all different directions, no let up, no allowance for recovery, until finally Hulk sent him flying into the arena wall, which he left a deep imprint in.

Hulk grinned, satisfied with the victory. Then-  
“Hulk! You’re alive!”  
Spider grabbed his big green friend into a hug - or as much of a hug as he could, considering that Hulk’s arm was bigger than his whole body. Hulk, who normally abhorred hugs, simply sighed and allowed himself to be embraced by his friend.

“Hulk is the new champion!” The crowd went wild, seemingly ecstatic at the crowning of a new champion.

“But what’s better than a champion or an underdog? A REMATCH!” The three heroes all immediately looked to Torgo - Torgo, who was pulling himself out the wall, and looked ready for the aforementioned rematch.

“Oh, come on! That isn’t fair!” Spidey knew he was being whiny, but he didn’t care - and he was pretty sure that Hulk and Hawkeye shared his sentiment. And now Torgo was charging towards them, and suddenly the only thought in Spidey’s head was protecting his friend and Hawkeye. He ran forward, putting himself between the two Avengers and the rapidly approaching Torgo, a plan formulating in his brain-

Torgo slammed into Spider-Man, and his vision went dark.

“C’mon, up and at ‘em big green.”  
Spidey groaned as he came back into consciousness, turning his head to the side to see Hawkeye waking up a similarly knocked-out Hulk. The first thing he noticed was that he, Hawkeye and Hulk had had clunky, alien collars placed on them - this brought back uncomfortable memories to Spidey that he pushed down in favour of staying focused on the situation at hand.

Hulk attempted clawing the collar off - this was a mistake, as it sent a shock through his giant green body. Then, grumbling, Hulk pushed himself up, ignoring Hawkeye, before he walked over to Spidey.  
“Hey Bug-Man, you ok?”  
“Apart from feeling like I’ve been through a meat grinder, yeah, fine.”  
Hulk helped Spidey up, pulling him to unsteady feet, before asking the question weighing heavy on both his and Spidey’s mind.  
“What happened?”  
“Torgo made bang bang!”

Hulk and Spidey whipped their heads around to see Torgo stood in a cell next to their’s, separated by glass bars. Hulk roared and charged, but the collar stopped him, sending out a jolt that sent Hulk to the floor. Spidey rushed to his friend’s side.  
“Hulk! You ok, big green?”  
Hulk nodded, grimacing, before turning his head up to glare at Torgo.

Hawkeye, too, was glaring at the alien.  
“Thought you were Mojo’s BFF warrior lapdog. What is this, a trick?”  
“No!” Torgo surprisingly sounded genuine, making Spidey re-evaluate his feelings towards him.  
“Torgo prisoner like you! Mojo galaxy’s biggest fight promoter! Go from galaxy to galaxy, pick target, next bout. With each fight Mojo grow powerful. Torgo learn bouts are fake - winner picked before each fight - Torgo winner all time. Torgo make bang bang - Mojo no cancel Torgo home.”  
“Cancel home?” Hawkeye had come to the same stunned conclusion as Spidey. “What, you mean like destroy your planet?”  
“Yeah - great boom boom. This Torgo’s story - this Torgo’s apology.”  
“You’re apologising? To us?” Hawkeye was surprised - then, suddenly, turned to Hulk and sniped, “That’s something I don’t hear every day.”  
“Haven’t forgotten about you. We’re not through!”  
“Oh, so we’re back to our regularly scheduled program? Don’t worry pickle-puss - we’ll be back to your old doll collection shortly.”  
“NOT DOLL! DON’T CALL IT DOLL!”  
Torgo sighed.  
“Humans... doomed.”  
Spidey had to agree with him.

Not long after, the three were being pushed back into the arena.  
“I give you... HULK!”  
The crowd erupted into cheers.  
“... and friend.”  
Silence.  
“.... and, um, this giant bug!”  
“Arachnid!”  
Cheers again. Hawkeye scowled and Spidey was thankful for his mask that hid his goofy grin. Mojo was yelling something over the speakers - again, this was sensory hell for Spidey, let alone with all the flashing lights. But he didn’t need to concentrate on what Mojo was saying. Whatever Mojo had planned, Spidey had his own plans...

Mojo watched the combatants fight with glee. It was amazing how even after years of being a fight promoter, he never got tired of watching fights - although, that could be because of the delicious energy the fights supplied him with. 

At any rate, he knew he’d struck gold with the Hulk. Even if he had brought with him an unruly human and a very large bug (or arachnid, as it called itself), Hulk was powerful, and mean, and popular. Perhaps even more popular than Torgo. And as much as a long-term champion had its charm, a new champion could shake things up, get more people invested...

While these thoughts were spinning through his head, Mojo was staring intently at the action down below. Then, suddenly, he noticed something.

“Where is the bug?” He asked, to himself more than anyone else.  
“Arachnid!”  
Mojo started, flinging his head up to come face to mask with non other than the bug boy himself, hanging from the ceiling.  
“How did you-“  
“Get in? Now now, a magician never reveals his secrets.”  
The bug flipped off the ceiling, landing in front of Mojo with a flourish.  
“As for you-“  
But by this point, Mojo had recovered his wits.  
“Underlings!” He screeched. “Get the bug!”  
“Arach- woah!”  
While his underlings dealt with the bug, Mojo turned his attention back to the fight. Torgo has fallen, leaving only Hulk and the other guy, who seemed to look pretty pleased with themselves. Mojo was quick to shatter their complacency.

“Ah-ah! There are still two combatants standing!”  
The two frowned up at him, rebellious and stubborn.  
“Us?” The parasite said. “Fight each other? Forget it Mojo. We only fight over pickles.”  
“They want to flex their muscle?” Mojo said to himself gleefully. “I’ll flex mine.”  
Then, over the speakers, “You forfeit?”  
“Sick of all your games! And all your chins!”  
“Good one.”  
Mojo smirked. They really thought they could hurt him? He was the one in power here!  
“I’ve decided not to renew your contract. You’ve been cancelled. Ta-ta, tough luck!”  
And with that, the two were abruptly teleported out of the arena.  
“Underlings! Take this ship to Earth!”  
The underlings began scrambling around to prepare the ship for battle.  
“As for you...”  
Mojo turned to the bug, who had been detained by the underlings in a clear plastic crate, not unlike a hamster cage. Which gave Mojo an idea. He grinned wickedly.  
“Looks like I’ve got a new pet!”

Hulk and Hawkeye crashed and burned back into New York, somehow managing to land directly on top of Iron Man, who had been scouring the city for the missing avengers. The three plummeted to the ground, hitting it with a resounding thud.  
Hawkeye landed on top of Hulk.   
“Wait before you- gah!” He was too late in warning Hulk, who pushed himself off the ground, flinging Hawkeye to the side in the process. Hulk, once again, decided to ignore Hawkeye, this time in favour of focusing his attention on Iron Man, who had now become one with the ground.  
Iron Man, for his part, seemed unperturbed by his situation.  
“Where did you two go, exactly?”  
Before either Hulk or Hawkeye could even think of a response, the street was lit by an unnatural light coming from above, and the three looked up to see a giant ship hovering above.  
“Wherever it was, it just came here.”  
The other Avengers were running over now, coming to see the commotion.  
“What.. is this?”  
“Oh, you know, intergalactic fight promoter wants to destroy the Earth, the usual.”  
“Right,” said Iron Man. “And the kid?”  
“He’s-“  
Both Hawkeye and Hulk froze, suddenly realising how long it had been since they’d seen Spider-Man. What had happened to him?  
“We- we lost him?!”  
“You lost him, Hawkeye!”

Minutes later, Hulk and Hawkeye were crashing into Mojo’s living quarters, angry and determined.  
“Alright, alien-face, tell us-“  
Hawkeye’s threat was cut short when he saw the uncharacteristically distressed look on Mojo’s face.  
“Please..” Mojo said weakly, holding up a plastic box with some kind of brightly coloured creature in it. “Please, take it back...”  
And suddenly, Hawkeye realised that it wasn’t a creature in the box - it was Spider-Man, who despite being in a box far too small for him, seemed only mildly annoyed at the situation.  
“Ah come on, I was just trying to explain to you why spiders are not bugs-“  
“Enough already!” Mojo threw the box at Hawkeye, who dodged just in time - it hit the ground and shattered, freeing the adolescent hero within.  
Mojo grinned. He was back in his element.  
“Time to spruce things up a little!” He cried, before pressing a button on his console, bringing up none other than Torgo.  
“Torgo... make bang bang.”  
The three glanced worriedly at each other. They’d won against Torgo before - but never in such a confined space.  
Their fears were baseless, however - almost immediately, Torgo turned to his employer, grabbing the bottom of his chair and lifting him to eye level.  
“Torgo had enough!”  
Mojo let out a panicked shriek. This hadn’t gone the way he’d wanted. Quickly his fingers worked at his console, as he sent a shock through Torgo’s body that caused even the might warrior to scream out in pain, before collapsing.  
“So many cancellations!” Mojo cried, even as he prepared his next weapon. And right on time too - Hulk charged just as he fired a stream of pure electricity from his chair, sending Hulk spiralling out the window.  
“Guess I’ll just have to find a new front liner!” With this, he fired his weapon at the other two - but they were quick, and dodged the beam with their reflexes, all the while pelting Mojo with arrows and webs - all quite useless, thanks to Mojo’s force field.

“I’m sorry! You’re just not popular enough, you two... uh.. what are your names?”  
Another useless arrow shot by the human, and Mojo started laughing - until the screen directly above Mojo that the arrow had hit fell with an almighty crash on Mojo’s head.  
“The name’s Hawkeye-“  
“- and Spider-Man!”  
“- and this is the part where you come quietly, wire-brains.”  
“Or what? More violence? You Earthers love to fight, over every trivial thing! Hulk ate my green crunchies! Stick-shooter broke my glass animal! Everything! Is! A! Fight! And I’m the bad guy?”  
Hawkeye looked away, abashed by Mojo’s harsh words. Spidey, on the other hand, said “Uhh... yes?”

Rather than respond to Spidey, Mojo activated a spring-loaded floor panel beneath the heroes’ feet, sending them spiralling out of the window to join Hulk down below. Spidey grabbed on to Hawkeye’s hand, tried to stop them from hitting the ground, but-  
“Out of web fluid?!”  
The two plummeted towards the ground, until suddenly, they stopped, caught by Hulk, who carried them safely back to the floor.  
“Thanks for having my back, big green.”  
“Less talk, more smash!”  
Hawkeye and Spidey nodded in agreement, before turning their attention to Mojo, who was descending from his room to finish them off. And on his chair...  
“Is that?... no, it can’t be... right?”  
“Is that seriously an exposed panel? Right there? Jeez, talk about a design flaw!”  
Hawkeye immediately drew his bow and arrow, shooting the panel, and causing the whole machine to fall heavily to the ground, Mojo and all.

And in that moment, everybody across the galaxy could see Mojo for what he really was. Not a charismatic, human man, but a horrific alien.  
“Umm.. thanks for watching.. good fight, and good night everybody!”  
And with those last, wavering words, Mojo was gone, teleported away.

The alien ship had gone as quickly as it had appeared - apparently Torgo had taken it to return competitors to their homes and hunt Mojo down. Peter didn’t really care - he was too tired after a night of exactly no sleep, and the prospect of school, missions, and patrol alone tomorrow made him almost want to cry.  
Still, at least he’d learnt something valuable - when you were an Avenger, nothing was easy or without danger. Even sleeping.

He really should’ve just stayed home.


End file.
